Samsoltani
About samsoltani I've been a minecrafter for almost 7 years, and I think I've fallen in love with it more than I was when I first started. When I started playing Minecraft I was living in Cyprus, and island in the Mediterranean sea. I was intruduced to the game by one of my friends and I forced my dad to buy the game for me :) and I started playing 24/7. Played on survival servers, built stuff in creative singleplayer, and I was addicted. Fast forwarding 2 years later, I moved to the USA, where I began playing more and even started a YouTube channel (currently down). I played mostly just for YouTube, and soon enough I also started my own Pixelmon server. That was great and fun, but it lasted 6 months and I had to shut it down. After that I skipped a whole year not playing, until one day I just missed the game so much that I started playing again. Then, fast forwarding another year, I joined the Good-Gaming server, which was one of the servers I started playing which only had a max of 100-150 players at the time. I really like the player database, which wasn't huge, I decided to apply for staff. That previous year I've had experiences with other small servers as staff, but this was something much better. Then going a little more ahead, I got the message that I was approved, and to sum it up, I joined, messaged a staff, and got the rank. At first I was sort of shy :P but it took me a week to really get into my role. And over a couple of months, I had a few promotions, and can't wait for the future. Server Responsibilities As I started in the Good-Gaming staff team, I didn't know everything yet. I usually followed the steps of other staff, untill I was able to stand on my own. Today, I can easily make my own decisions. When I join the server, I first check on my own things, get my alt on to afk for me, and then I come out of vanish and talk to people. Then, most of the times, people have questions or need help. They ask me, and I try to help them with what I can. And as I am doing all this I am monitoring chat for any rule breaking going on, so I can take action. Plus, after a couple of minutes, I try to check up on other servers as well to see if anything is happening else where. After all that, as a member of the Appeals/Reports department, I then check for any new ban appeals people have posted, or has there been any reports of players. And if there are, I discuss them with other members of the department, and we decide on a decision. Then comes the part where I just sit on the server afk, watching the chat for a long time, hoping to catch a rule break. And basically repeat :)